<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover: Welcome to Russia... Rachel by Combatking14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761087">Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover: Welcome to Russia... Rachel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14'>Combatking14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape from Tarkov (Video Game), Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Far Cry 5 and Escape From Tarkov. EFT takes place in 2028 in a place in Northwest Russia. I will be backing the EFT timeline to 2019 and adding my fanon Rachel “Faith Seed” Jessop. Rachel will be visiting some areas of Tarkov in an attempt to buy her freedom from killing scavs (scavengers), PMCs, and other bad Mf’ers. She also visits the EFT traders for weapons, equipment, and others in order to survive the harshness of Tarkov. She will also have too back to that place inside her… the darkness.</p><p>In this portion of the story, Rachel will introduce her captures, Tarkov traders, her place of rest, and Rachel's overall knowledge of weapons and equipment. Also, the items, weapons, equipment, characters, and the like are from Escape From Tarkov. I own nothing just using the vast collection EFT has to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Seed/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100813</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover: Welcome to Russia... Rachel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally created on 7/30/2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do you test me, Lord? I survived drugs, I survived Joseph Seed. And this Lord? This place I am in… against my will paying off a debt by some Russian fuck whom the Deputy screwed over back home over something somesuch about the US President. Oh well, Lord… I will make due in this place. My past skills will have use here… I will call people to their doom… as I once did.” </p><p> </p><p>A small boat off the coast rushes toward the mainland. A board the small boat are two individuals. One who is just an innocent bystander of fate and misidentification. The other helped play a role in the kidnapping. “We will be there shortly, get yourself ready.” The boat driver delivers the statement with a thick Russian accent. Racheal Jessop is finishing up her gear for when they land. As she does she tries to remember the past 72 hours. She only however remembers the last 24 of those hours. The last thing she remembers is waking aboard a boat. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Where… where am I? </p><p> </p><p>She looks around and sees nothing but blackness other than the light above her. While taking stock she notices her arms behind her. Quickly finds out they are tied as are her legs to the chair.  </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Okay… don’t panic. Something or someone will- </p><p> </p><p>From behind her, she hears the metallic sound of a door opening followed by footsteps then the door shut. The footsteps approach her and from behind 2 people stop while 3 circles around to her front. The men are big and mean looking. One approaches Rachel and begins speaking in a language she doesn’t understand.  </p><p> </p><p>Rach: What are you saying? </p><p> </p><p>The man kneels down in front of her and speaks again but she can’t understand him. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Speak English you fucker! And tell why I am- *Smack* </p><p> </p><p>The big man backhands Racheal across the face. Wincing in pain she quickly looks back at the man as if to say “Do it again.” From behind the man another walks up pulls a pistol but the other man stops him. “Nyet… the boss wants this one alive. No bullets for that pretty face. Got a debt to pay” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: What debt? </p><p> </p><p>“ And here I thought American cops were smart…” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Cop? </p><p> </p><p>“Do not tempt me bitch. The boss may want you alive but I have no complaints about making the rest of this trip uncomfortable for you. You cost the boss a lot of money and you are here to repay it back. You as a cop should have no problem killing people… since American cops enjoy killing others.” </p><p> </p><p>It takes Rachel a brief moment for it to dawn her; “These fuckers think I am the Deputy.” She wonders why, since she and the Deputy look nothing alike, they are even different heights. The only thing they share is hair color. While pandering this a familiar voice comes through to speak to her. “They truly think they have to the right person. But you and I both know they have a monster on their hands Rachel. Play your cards right and they will reveal the truth.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: So how much do I owe to whoever kidnapped my ass? </p><p> </p><p>“10 Million Roubles” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Ah…. so how do I pay it back? </p><p> </p><p>“Such a curious pretty American face you are.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: There is more to this ‘pretty face.’ </p><p> </p><p>The man right in front of her looks at Rachel curiously. One of the men inside calls out “Gregory” and the man leaves to talk. He then quickly returns. “Time for another nap pretty face. You will wake up in a bit.” From behind someone puts a cloth too her face and the world begins to fade away. The next time she wakes is via being doused with water… ice water. Shivering she looks around. 5 men are in the room with her. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Well happy days. I am about to be gang fucked by 5 foreigners. </p><p> </p><p>“I have thought about it… I’d rather have my money first.” </p><p> </p><p>The voice is loud and gets Rachel's attention. A man steps forth only enough for Rachel to see his body but not his face. “Well… you aren’t what I thought you were. Who knew American cops were cute. Not that it will help. *Smack* </p><p> </p><p>Rachel takes a right hook to the face. “You owe me a lot of money bitch! I had plans for that information… a way out of here. Now I am stuck because of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Rachel spits out some blood and looks to her hitter. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: So… how do I pay you back? Selling me out too your fuck buddies or- </p><p> </p><p>“No… I have away. You work for me. I keep 80% of what you get.” </p><p> </p><p>The man calls out to Gregory. And says something that Rachel can’t understand. Gregory responses in a way that Rachel can understand he isn’t happy about. The pair go back and forth for a bit until Gregory relents with “Da.” Gregory cuts Rachel loose. Rachel is taken to a room with only a bed in it “I’ll be back to get you.” The door slams shut, locks clicking into place. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Well fuck me. Kidnapped by a group of big bad dudes. I can’t get out of it… those boys are armed. Might as well play along with whatever they want. Though I really have to question their intelligence… I look nothing like the Deputy. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Gregory returns and retrieves Rachel. They exit the boat near the tarmac of an airport. In the distance, Racheal sees a city. A city that has smoke coming from it. “Jesus” Rachel mutters. “Your God isn’t going to save you here. This is a Godless place… a place of death and violence.” Gregory takes Rachel to a car and they head off away from the city. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Where are we going? </p><p> </p><p>“My boss wants you to start now. We are going to visit some people who do business here. My boss wants you to have the best gear to survive out here. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Who is paying for it? </p><p> </p><p>“Me. Obviously…” </p><p> </p><p>Rachel reads Gregory, he isn’t very happy about paying for her stuff. He also seems rather pissed that he has to take Rachel around. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling you will cost me a lot of money.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: I am easy too, please. </p><p> </p><p>Gregory lets out a “Hmph.” The first person they visit an old Russian soldier. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Pavel Yegorovich Romanenko…” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Bless you. </p><p> </p><p>“Just call me Prapor since most call me that anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Right. </p><p> </p><p>“I need gear for this one.” </p><p> </p><p>Prapor: Your boss likes them young I see… </p><p> </p><p>“Not like that. Just… just show her what you have.” </p><p> </p><p>Prapor pulls out a list of what he has. Most of what he has is old Soviet and Russian weapons. “Get stuff in daily” Prapor mentions. Rachel looks it over but finds nothing of interest. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you were easy too please.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: I like American weapons. Not Russian shit. </p><p> </p><p>“We are getting there.” </p><p> </p><p>The next person they visit is a doctor. </p><p> </p><p>“Elvira Khabibullina. But call me Therapist.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: A doctor I see. </p><p> </p><p>“No shit… want medical supplies, the food you name it. She has it.” </p><p> </p><p>Therapist: I have maps too. And containers for things. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever… show her want you to have.” </p><p> </p><p>Rachel looks through Therapists list of items and goods. Racheal gets some Anlagin painkillers, a couple of Salewa first aid kits, and a few other things. Gregory next takes Racheal to a mysterious man. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Fence.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Fence? </p><p> </p><p>“Just Fence… that is all you need to know about me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fence here can get his hands on anything and everything around. I suggest you get your American weapons here. The guy who gets most of the weapons only takes American money and I do not have any.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Got any M1A’s? </p><p> </p><p>Fence: Here is my list. </p><p> </p><p>Gregory was right. Fences list of stuff is vast and full of a lot of things. Rachel picks out a Springfield Armory M1A and a Promag “Archangel” stock for it. She also picks out 500 rounds of M61 7.62x51mm ammo. She also gets 6 20 round mags and 8 30 round mags. While there is also picks out a Sig Sauer P226R. The Deputy sold Rachel on the Sig Sauer back home with practice shooting it. </p><p> </p><p>“You know your guns I see.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: I am a cop after all. </p><p> </p><p>Fence: Finished? </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Nope. </p><p> </p><p>For her “Archangel” she gets the 22in barrel with a thread mount for a SilencerCo Hybrid 46 silencer, CASV 14 mount for optics, and an Elcan Specter DR 1x/4x scope. For her Sig Sauer a threaded barrel for a SilencerCo Osprey 9 silencer, Houge Chain Link Pistol Grip, Axelson Tactical Mk.25 slide with Meprolight Tru Dot Night Sight front and rear. Gets 300 rounds of AP 6.3 9x19mm and 6 mags. Throughout the process, however, Rachel gets the feeling that Fence is looking at her, while not directly looking at her. It is as if Fence can’t quite make sense of Racheal. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: There. </p><p> </p><p>Fence: Will ship out what you picked within the day. Pleasure doing business with you Miss…. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Faith…. Just call me Faith. </p><p> </p><p>Fence: Right… Faith. Gregory a moment please too complete the transaction. </p><p> </p><p>Gregory pays Fence. As they travel to the next trader Gregory asks Rachel if Faith is her real name, to which Rachel replies in the affirmative. The next trader is Alexander Fyodorovich Kiselyov aka Skier. He is much like Fence but only in specific things in one area of Tarkov. Rachel gets nothing to form Skier and they move to Tadeusz Pilsudski aka Peacekeeper </p><p> </p><p>Rach: You work for the UN? </p><p> </p><p>Peacekeeper: Yes. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Yet you further the conflict here… </p><p> </p><p>Peacekeeper: I do what I must. No one asks questions… not even my bosses. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: (unfucking believable) </p><p> </p><p>“He is the guy for NATO/Western weapons. He takes American money only.” </p><p> </p><p>Peacekeeper: Gregory I am surprised she doesn’t have any. Toke her too Fence didn’t you? </p><p> </p><p>“What of it?” </p><p> </p><p>Peacekeeper: Listen here girl… you come to me for your weapon needs. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: I will do what is best for me at the given time… when I have the money. </p><p> </p><p>The 2nd too last trader is Sergey Arsenyevich Samoylov aka Mechanic. Deals with weapon modification mostly as well as other detailed work. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Holy Mary Mother of God…. look at this shit. </p><p> </p><p>Mechanic: Impressive no? </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Indeed. You sir know your stuff. I know of a few people back home who would love your work. </p><p> </p><p>“We are finished here pretty face.” </p><p> </p><p>The last trader is Abramyan Arshavir Sarkisivich aka Ragman.  </p><p> </p><p>Ragman: Clothing, gear, and protection. I have it all. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: 5.11 Tactec plate carrier chest rig. </p><p> </p><p>“That was fast.” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Have some 5.11 Tactical stuff at home. No other brand I will trust. </p><p> </p><p>Ragman: Body armor Miss? </p><p> </p><p>Rach: BNTI Kirasa-N. </p><p> </p><p>Ragman: Is that it? </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Yes. </p><p> </p><p>Ragman: Okay. Do you wish to try it on? Seem a bit big for you. </p><p> </p><p>Rachel tries on the rig and armor. Even though her build is athletic and toned, she is too small for them so they have to be modified to fit. Gregory pays Ragman and then Gregory takes Rachel “home.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will admit. Even for a cop, you have knowledge. Do you have military experience or something?” </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Nope. Just a lot of experience. Did you guys do your homework or did you just take a swing at the first tree you saw?                                                    </p><p> </p><p>”I am just following orders, however, there is something about you I can’t get.”      </p><p> </p><p>Faith: (He has no idea Rachel.) </p><p> </p><p>Gregory takes Rachel to the “Hideout.” A place where those who aren’t PMC or scavs go. Mostly those who are connected and don’t want to be found or in Rachel's case… a tourist. Her place is decent in size though it seems the previous person there updated the place. Equipment to repair weapons is present as well as a laptop. Other needs are present such as a water collection system, a kitchen, a shooting range, a generator (with plenty of fuel), and a relaxation area (couch and bed w/ TV). </p><p> </p><p>“Well, here you go. Fences people will drop off your stuff. You already have Ragmen and Therapists. My boss will have me come get you when he wants you out there.” </p><p> </p><p>The door slams shut. Rachel looks around her “home.” She turns the laptop on and waits for it to boot up. She finds a few containers and checks them out. Inside one she finds a pair of Night Vision Goggles and a skull cap to go them. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Armasight…. not bad. Always wanted a pair. </p><p> </p><p>Rachel sets the NVGs next to the laptop, which is now booted up. Wheaty helped Rachel understand computers a bit so she sniffs around. Finds nothing of interest but stuff PMCs USEC and Russian Bears which Rachel doesn’t understand. A few hours later Fences people arrive with her stuff as well a few “gifts” from Fence. One is a Ghost Balaclava to hide her identity, the 2nd is a 3V G Paratus 3 day Tactical backpack, and lastly a pair of MSA Sordin Supreme X/L headphones. When Fences people leave Rachel gets to work assembling her weapons.  </p><p> </p><p>While working on her “Archangel” Faith makes an appearance. “Fitting isn’t it? You made angels and now you are creating an “Archangel” for yourself.” “Indeed… except this one in my capable hands and not some zombie of drugs and manipulation. I am an Angel of Death on the battlefield.” Faith giggles then disappear into the Bliss. When Rachel has finished her weapon it is something that pleases her. She then works on her Sig Sauer and finishes that then begins the process of loading her mags. Her 5.11 Tactec chest rig has many pouches for mags so she simply loads up 1+3 30 round mags and 2 20 round for emergencies for her “Archangel.” She also loads up 1+3 pistol mags for her Sig Sauer.  </p><p> </p><p>Rachel stores the remaining ammo in the containers in her room, however, she finds a body camera. “I got an idea… hope this place as the internet.” Rachel accesses the laptop and looks for a signal. “There is a signal… weak but there.” Rachel sets up the camera and begins recording. </p><p> </p><p>“If I am going to die in this place I am going to record everything I do while here… and in the field. Tracey, Dep, Jess… if anyone of you are seeing this I am alive and well. I have been kidnapped by some Russian cucksuckers for what you did to them awhile back. Did you help a CIA agent named Huntley? Well, it seems they decided to take a swing at the first tree they saw. They think I am you. I don’t remember how they got me but I am here in this…. hell. You cost me, capturer, 10million Roubles. And I have to pay that guy back through whatever means I can. I am coming home to you guys… I will survive this. Been through worse…” </p><p> </p><p>The lights dim for a brief moment then return “I will record my first out here in the field. See you guys then.” Racheal shuts off the camera and sends the e-mail to herself back home. Hoping someone gets it. She shut off the laptop and goes to sleep. Sometime in the night, Rachel is awakened by a knock at her door. “Get up pretty face… time to go to work.” Flash forward to the present time and Rachel is nearing the shore with Gregory in the boat, readying her gear. “I will be dropping you off near the lighthouse, here take this map and locator.”  </p><p> </p><p>Rach: What is the locator for? </p><p> </p><p>“To find you when you are done. Either exit through the rock tunnel to the north or exit through the South Fence Gate to the northeast. When you are out of the hot zone I will get you. Try not to die.” </p><p> </p><p>The boat hits the dock and Rachel disembarks. “Nightfall will happen within a few hours. Hope you can find a flashlight or something.” Gregory then sets off away from the dock. Rachel waits until he is far enough away then takes off her backpack and takes out the Ghost Balaclava. After putting it on she takes out her Armasight NVG skullcap and Armasight NVGs and puts both on plus her headphones and then finally takes out the body camera and turns it on. </p><p> </p><p>Rach: Well… here we go. Hope everyone enjoys the show. Hope this thing has night vision. </p><p>Cocking and taking off the safeties her weapons she realizes she is out in the open, an easy target. She quickly heads for cover…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>